


That’s Amore

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Mileven au, anyways enjoy, anyways pls read, based on enchanted, guess i just lies oOpS, i changed up the enchanted movie a LOT, its just mileven, it’s gonna be a wild ride, so strap in, there might not be any lumax oops, title from one of the songs in the move lolz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In her idyllic fairy-tale land, El frolics with her woodland pals, and sings the days away. But when El is almost kidnapped by the evil Dr. Brenner, she is transported to a place very much unlike her own: New York City. The kind author, Mike, comes to her rescue, but can El find where she truly belongs?





	That’s Amore

“Thank you all so very much!”

El spins around in a newly made, light pink dress, grinning at all the animals around her. They had helped her make the dress, putting in lots of time and effort, for which she’s eternally grateful for.

One of the birds chirps, “Anything for you, El.”

There’s a symphony of agreement around the smiling girl. The animals were too kind to her. They were the ones who helped her, after all. 

“Well, I appreciate everything you-“ El abruptly stops speaking at the sound of many loud footsteps. 

One of the animals yells, “Brenner!” and they quickly scatter, afraid of what the bad man will do to them.

Martin Brenner is the only reason El can’t live in complete peace. It pains her just to think about. When she was a small girl, he took her hostage and did experiments on her. At 12, she escaped, ran off into the woods, and went to live by herself in a mostly happy, musical world. ‘Musical’ as she sings. All of the time.

El looks around frightfully, urging the animals to leave quickly. Once everyone’s out, she dives through an open window, perfectly lands on her feet, then stars running like mad.

They can’t do anything to her if they can’t catch her.

The sounds of their walkie talkies and yelling fill the air around El, making her heart beat faster and she speeds up in order to outrun them.

Nature has a different plan, however. A fountain with a shimmering waterfall appears out of nowhere, allowing no escape. Soon enough, the bad men will arrive and El will never see the sun again. 

Unless...

She shakes her head, as if to get rid of the thought. Jumping into the waterfall would be stupid, and El is anything but stupid. 

It may be the only chance she has, however.

There’s barely any time to ponder the situation further. Brenner and the bad men surround her faster than she can see them arrive. 

Brenner steps forward, an eerie smile on his face and his hands behind his back. “Welcome back, Eleven.”

El shakes her head forcefully. “My name is not Eleven. And you won’t take me alive.”

“Would you rather us take you dead then?”

“I’d like to see you try,” She says, a mischievous grin on her face. With a salute, she lets herself fall back into the gaping hole.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! leave kudos for more <33


End file.
